


Red Star

by Lauchme



Category: Voltron Force
Genre: Angst, Gen, Losing Religion, poem, pretentious ???ness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 17:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16351250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauchme/pseuds/Lauchme
Summary: For a man aflame - a microanalysis of VF Lance.





	Red Star

I.  
Go hang out with your colour coded friends  
A chain to which you hang on tight  
At the edge of the universe you don’t have to pretend  
That everything’s alright  
And God is on your side

II.  
Your image expands outwards so fast that they can’t see  
Back to the object sending the light  
So that you can be dead by the time they find you  
Shining so bright but unable to cast a shadow  
Then rub out your cigarette  
On the back of the hand, the one that can’t hold  
Extend it to the infinite space, into darkness  
Where we became cold  
And ask yourself when you got so old  
Has space always been this heartless?

III.  
Retreat into the sea  
And let the shifting plates swallow you up  
A bright red scar in the world’s black crust  
Let the pressure get to you, in an era you’ll erupt  
And you’ll find the man you used to be was never enough

IV.  
God's killing blow never misses  
And live volcanoes are just blowing kisses  
Towards the sky and into the stratosphere  
Turn to the sun and say,  
“There is no god up here”  
Just lights long extinguished that still leave their scars  
The ghosts of our childhood wishing stars  
Regardless of the way  
We tried to bury fear  
Constellation caught between Venus and Mars


End file.
